Fade to Black: Harry Potter Version
by mnkychick1823
Summary: A new group of kids come to Horace Green and they bring some competition. What’s the band going to do?.....Please R&R. (Non-Harry Potter version will be posted soon.) PS: Non-Harry Potter Version will be up soon
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

A new group of kids come to Horace Green and they bring some competition. What's the band going to do?

The band was at Dewey's apartment and they had been practicing for the upcoming Battle of the Bands. They've been together for six years now and have won every competition.

Everybody was getting ready to leave when Summer said, "Okay everybody, listen up. As you know the competition is in two months. We need to start preparing. Billy, Michelle, and Eleni, I want you to start creating the costumes. Roadies, start listing the equipment we need. We also need to start thinking of the song we're going to play. Zack, Dewey, have you guys come up with anything yet?"

"Nope...Nothing." Zack and Dewey replied. Summer was getting really frustrated. She had told them to write a song for the competition two weeks ago and they still had nothing. She was about to start yelling at them when a very tired Freddy asked, "Summer, can we please go now? We've been here since three and now its seven."

"Please, Summer." Everyone pleaded. Seeing that she wasn't going to win Summer said, "Okay, fine. But I want all of you here tomorrow at three o'clock sharp." As soon as she said "okay," everyone was out the door.

"I better go too. See you tomorrow, Dewey." Summer said and she walked out the door and went home.

In the next chapter:

"Good morning, class. Today we have seven new students."

"Great, another bunch of snobs who don't know a single thing about rock 'n' roll." But when these seven students walked in, Freddy was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for replying. Unfortunately, some of you are not in the band, but if you did reply you will be in the story. I'm trying to write longer chapters and I hope the second chapter satisfies everyone. Here it is...the second chapter of **Fade to Black**, aka Competition!

Chapter 2

**The next day**

The school bell rang, signaling to everyone that class was starting. Freddy quickly rushed into Ms. Atlee's classroom and sat in his desk. He quickly greeted Katie, Summer, and Zack with a nod. Ms. Atlee walked into the room and said, "Good morning, class. Today we have seven new students." Most of the people in the class groaned.

"Great, another bunch or snobs who don't know a single thing about rock 'n' roll." Freddy said under his breath. Zack chuckled at what his best friend said. Freddy had just described everyone in the band before they had met Dewey aka Mr. S.

_That was an awesome year, _Zack thought. He started to take a trip down memory lane. He remembered how they lost Battle of the Bands, but had an encore and how School of Rock came back the next year and won. His thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Atlee saying, "Class, I'd like you to meet Kevin Williams, Hope DaVacia, Iriana Kalinin, Micaelle Giordello, Emily Roberts, Alexandria Giordello, and Lucy Campagnolo."

The look on Freddy's face was priceless when he saw the new students come in. They were the opposite of what he thought they would be. Here's a quick description. Kevin was an attractive Italian boy who had dirty blonde and an athletic body build. Hope was also an Italian. Her hair was black with red tips and she had slim body. Iriana was an Irish girl who had dark auburn hair and a slim body (AN: all the girls have slim bodies and brown eyes except Mica she has black eyes). Micaelle aka Mica was a raven-haired Asian who had dark black eyes. Emily was a brown haired Caucasian (white). Alexandria was Mica's twin sister, so they look pretty much alike. Lucy was also Italian who had black hair with blue tips. (That wasn't a quick description...lol.)

Zack could already see Freddy being fascinated by the Irish girl's beauty, and Katie checking out Kevin, but what really caught his eye was the raven-haired Asians (Mica and Lexy aka Alexandria). Zack didn't know which one he liked. They were both really pretty (because they're twins). Once again, Ms. Atlee interrupted his thoughts.

"Why don't you take a seat and we can get class started?" Ms. Atlee said and they walked to the empty desks in the last two rows. Here's the seating arrangement:

Kevin Mica Zack Lexy Emily Summer

Frankie Iriana Freddy Katie Lucy Hope

After long, can I say **boring**, classes, it was lunchtime. The girls became best friends instantly, but the guys were a different issue. Freddy hated Kevin because Katie was "checking him out" earlier. Freddy was like a brother to Katie and he was really overprotective.

**In the cafeteria**

Mica, Lexy, Iriana, Emily, Lucy, Hope, Summer, Katie, Kevin, Zack, Frankie, and Freddy sat together at lunch.

"You guys are part of School of Rock right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we're preparing for the upcoming Battle of the Bands competition." Zack answered.

"Cool. We're a band too. We came from California, but we had to move here." Lexy replied.

"That's cool. So, who's who?" Katie said.

"I'm the lead vocalist, Lexy is the second vocalist, Iriana is our guitarist, Emily's second guitarist, Lucy's keyboardist, Hope's bassist, and Kevin's out drummer." Mica answered. When Freddy heard that Kevin was the drummer, he hated him even more.

"So, what's the name of your band?" Summer asked.

"Fade to Black. Iriana came up with the name." Hope answered.

"Are you guys planning on joining Battle of the Bands?" Freddy said.

"I don't know. We might, but we have to ask our manager." Iriana replied.

"Who's your manager? I wanna meet him or her sometime." Summer said.

"Our manager's Kat Milberger. She's a year older than us so she's in a different grade." Lucy answered. "Here she is." Kat walked toward the table they were sitting at.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Kat Milberger. Our awesome manager." Lucy said.

"Hey guys." Kat replied.

"This is Summer, Zack, Katie, and Freddy. They have a band too. School of Rock." Emily said.

"Wow. I heard about School of Rock. They're awesome. Their band's won Battle of the Bands for 6 years straight. Nobody's ever been able to beat them." Kat said.

"We're not that great." Katie said.

"Well, I gotta jet. I see you guys later. Bye" Kat said and she walked away.

"She's cool." Zack said.

"Yeah, she's the best. She like our big sister. She watches out for us and helps us if we're ever in trouble." Iriana said.

"Wow." Freddy said. They chatted and soon lunch was over and classes started.

**Music Class**

"Good afternoon, everyone. I understand we have seven new students today." Mr. Prinster said looking around trying to find the new students.

"Yes sir," most of the class answered.

"Why don't you come up here and show us your talent." Mr. Prinster said.

Fade to Black went to front of the classroom. Luckily, Mr. Prinster had a set or drums, electric guitars, a bass, a keyboard, and 2 microphones.

"Ready?" Mica asked. Kevin tapped his drumsticks together 4 times then he started playing Bring Me to Life (by Evanescence).

Mica: How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

Lexy: Ohh ohh

Mica: My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Kevin: Wake me up

Mica: Wake me up inside

Kevin: I can't wake up

Mica: Wake me up inside

Kevin: Save me

Mica: Call my name and save me from the dark

Kevin: Wake me up

Mica: Bid my blood to run

Kevin: I can't wake up

Mica: Before I come undone

Kevin: Save me

Mica: Save me from the nothing I've become

Lexy: Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Kevin: Wake me up

Mica: Wake me up inside

Kevin: I can't wake up

Mica: Wake me up inside

Kevin: Save me

Mica: Call my name and save me from the dark

Kevin: Wake me up

Mica: Bid my blood to run

Kevin: I can't wake up

Mica: Before I come undone

Kevin: Save me

Mica: Save me from the nothing I've become

Lexy: Bring me to life

Kevin: I've been living a lie

Lexy: There's nothing inside

Kevin: Bring me to life

Mica and Lexy: Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

Kevin: All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

Mica: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Kevin: Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Mica: Bring me to life

Kevin: Wake me up

Lexy: Wake me up inside

Kevin: I can't wake up

Lexy: Wake me up inside

Kevin: Save me

Lexy: Call my name and save me from the dark

Kevin: Wake me up

Lexy: Bid my blood to run

Kevin: I can't wake up

Lexy: Before I come undone

Kevin: Save me

Lexy: Save me from the nothing I've become

Mica: Bring me to life

Kevin: I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Mica: Bring me to life

After the song, everyone applauded.

"Wow." Mr. Prinster said. "You're good."

"Thanks, Mr. Prinster." They all said and class continued.

**After School**

Fade to Black, including Kat, was chatting and talking about practicing the next day.

"So, tomorrow at four ok with everyone?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Everyone replied.

"Ok. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Kat said.

"Bye, Kat." Everyone answered. Everyone was walking toward their houses (which are all on the same street) when Mica heard someone calling her name.

"Mica!" Zack yelled. Mica turned around and saw Zack sunning towards her.

"You guys can go. I'll be ok." Mica said to the band.

"Ok. See ya." Everyone replied and they walked away. Zack caught up with her and he said, "Hey Mica."

"Hey Zack." Mica answered.

"You guys were awesome." Zack replied.

"Thanks, you're like the millionth person that said that today." Mica said.

"It's true." Zack said, "Mica, I was wondering, if you'd...like to hang out with me sometime?"

"Ok, when?" Mica replied.

"Um...how 'bout this weekend?" Zack asked.

"Sure. Saturday fine?" Mica said.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll pick you up at around 10 (AM)?" Zack asked.

"Saturday, at 10. Got it. See you tomorrow, Zack." Mica said and she walked into her house.

**Author's Note**

Was that a long enough chapter? That was 3 pages on Microsoft Word so I'm hoping it's long enough. Send me your reviews!!! ;););)

Mica


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people. This is the third chapter. I made an error in the last chapter. Lucy's eyes are actually blue (sorry Lucy), not brown, and everyone is 16 except Kat and Kyle, they're 17. Just wanted everyone to know that. Well, on with the story.

Chapter 3

Right after Mica shut the door

Mica shut the door happily and was greeted by her twin sister.

"So...details, Mica!?" Lexy said. Mica didn't say anything and she walked toward the stairs. On the way she saw her older brother, so she said, "Hey Ricky, hey Kyle."

"Hey, Mica. How was your first day?" Ricky asked.

"Mica met a guy." Lexy said.

"I met lots of guys, Lex." Mica countered.

"Yeah, but you met one guy you like." Lexy argued.

"Who?" Mica asked innocently. Ricky and Kyle, their other brother, were having a great time watching their sisters fighting.

"None other than School of Rock's kick-ass guitarist, Zack Mooneyham." Lexy answered.

"I do not like him." Mica said.

"Oh really, then tell me what he told you outside." Lexy said.

"Nothing you need to know. See ya, Rick, Kyle." Mica said and she started walking toward her room with Lexy right behind her.

"Come on, Mica. Tell me what he said...C'mon...Please." Lexy begged.

"Alright, fine. He asked me out." Mica said. Lexy squealed with delight.

"I knew it. You like him and he likes you. Mica and Zack sitting in a tree---" Lexy started, but was cut off by Mica closing the door in her face. She turned on her computer and logged on to AOL/AIM. She saw that her friends were on.

Mica's Friend List

Mica: CaliSurferChic1823

Lexy: SexyLexy027

Emily: ILuvRockNRoll

Lucy: HermioneRadcliffe84

Hope: Silver-Blue-Scales2545

Kat: SwimmerKitti9851

Iriana: MrBubblesRocks

Kevin: KickA$$Drummer

Summer: Tinkerbelle85426

Katie: PoshSpice01

Zack: ZackAttack47

Freddy: SpazzyMcGee53

Ricky: Slipknot555

Conversation Log: (AN: this might be a bit confusing but please bear with me)

MrBubblesRocks (Iriana): hey gurl...sup?

HermioneRadcliffe84 (Lucy): hey

SpazzyMcGee53 (Freddy): hey mica

KickA$$Drummer (Kevin): sup gurl?

Silver-Blue-Scales2545 (Hope): sup?

ILuvRockNRoll (Emily): hey mica

SwimmerKitti9851 (Kat): sup gurlie?

Tinkerbelle85426 (Summer): hi mica

SexyLexy027 (Lexy): hey twin sista

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): hey evry1...jc here

SpazzyMcGee53 (Freddy): mica, did he ask ya?

MrBubblesRocks (Iriana): ask who wut?

KickA$$Drummer (Kevin): ask wut?

ZackAttack47 (Zack): hey every1

PoshSpice01 (Katie): hi ppl

SpazzyMcGee53 (Freddy): my man zack...did ya ask her?

ZackAttack47 (Zack): not ur business dude

HermioneRadcliffe84 (Lucy): OK PPL...WUTS GOIN ON?

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): nothins goin on right zack?

ZackAttack47 (Zack): wut she said

SwimmerKitti9851 (Kat): mica, u really think we're gunna buy tht

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): yeah of course

KickA$$Drummer (Kevin): mica, I kno u. sumthins goin on

SexyLexy027 (Lexy): mica u gunna tell em or am i?

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): sry zack...she kept buggin me

ZackAttack47 (Zack): its ok

Silver-Blue-Scales2545 (Hope): sum1 pls tell me wuts goin on

Tinkerbelle85426 (Summer): wuts goin on ppl?

SexyLexy027 (Lexy): zack asked mica out

SexyLexy027 (Lexy): oops...did I send tht

SpazzyMcGee53 (Freddy): GO ZACK!!!

SwimmerKitti9851 (Kat): kewlie

HermioneRadcliffe84 (Lucy): kool

PoshSpice01 (Katie): finally

Silver-Blue-Scales2545 (Hope): cool

KickA$$Drummer (Kevin): wut?

MrBubblesRocks (Iriana): kooli

ILuvRockNRoll (Emily): sweet

Tinkerbelle85426 (Summer): he finally had the guts to do it

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): its not tht big of a deal ppl

ZackAttack47 (Zack): its not a big deal

Slipknot555 (ricky): ooo...so thts wut mica was happy bout?

Silver-Blue-Scales2545 (Hope): hey ricky

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): RICKY!!!

ILuvRockNRoll (Emily): sup ricky?

SexyLexy027 (Lexy): hey

MrBubblesRocks (Iriana): hi ricky

HermioneRadcliffe84 (Lucy): hi

SwimmerKitti9851 (Kat): sup?

KickA$$Drummer (Kevin): hey dude

PoshSpice01 (Katie): whos ricky?

Slipknot555 (Ricky): oops...sry mica...hey evry1

SexyLexy027 (Lexy): rickys r older bro...hes 17

PoshSpice01 (Katie): oic...hey ricky...im Katie

Tinkerbelle85426 (Summer): ooo...hi ricky...im summer

SpazzyMcGee53 (Freddy): hey dude...names freddy

ZackAttack47 (Zack): u probly kno who i am already

Slipknot555 (Ricky): yeah...zack mooneyham, skool of rock's kick-a$$ lead guitarist...lexy told me

ZackAttack47 (Zack): o ok

ILuvRockNRoll (Emily): I gtg ppl...cya tom

Tinkerbelle85426 (Summer): i hav to go n do mi homework...I'll c evry1 tom

SexyLexy027 (Lexy): gtg do homework...bye

PoshSpice01 (Katie): gtg...bi

HermioneRadcliffe84 (Lucy): bye ppl

KickA$$Drummer (Kevin): gotta go...l8a

SwimmerKitti9851 (Kat): bubi evry1

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): bye

ZackAttack47 (Zack): c ya

SpazzyMcGee53 (Freddy): l8a

MrBubblesRocks (Iriana): bubi

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): sooo.....

ZackAttack47 (Zack): wut do u wanna talk bout?

SpazzyMcGee53 (Freddy): sexual issues...jpjp...lol

MrBubblesRocks (Iriana): eww

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): thts disgusting freddy

ZackAttack47 (Zack): nasty dude

SpazzyMcGee53 (Freddy): geez...im jest playin

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): its still disgusting

KickA$$Drummer (Kevin): i gotta go l8a ppl

MrBubblesRocks (Iriana): i gtg too...c ya

ZackAttack47 (Zack): i gotta do mi home work mica...saturday at 10?

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): saturday at 10...cya tom

ZackAttack47 (Zack): c ya xoxoxo (AN: aww...he's so sweet)

CaliSurferChic1823 (Mica): bye zack xoxoxo

And they both logged off.

Author's Note

This chapter was mainly about everybody else finding out about Mica and Zack. I'm sorry it's short and if the online chatting was confusing. I'll update by tomorrow with a much longer chapter. I promise. Please send me your reviews!!! ïÂŠïÂŠïÂŠ

Mica


	4. Chapter 4

I am sooo sorry. I haven't been able to update in soo long. My teacher assigned this humongous project and I didn't have any time to update. At least, the project's over now and I got an A. YAY!!! Well, I'll be able to update more often now soo...here's the fourth chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

By the way, in the beginning of the third chapter, Kyle in the name of Mica and Lexy's older brother, but then it was Ricky. Mica and Lexy have two older brothers. Ricky is 20 and Kyle is 17.

Chapter 4

**Next day after school**

Mica, Lexy, Iriana, Hope, Emily, Kat, Lucy, and Kevin piled into Mrs. Milberger's (Kat's mom) car and drove to their new studio.

"Where's the new studio, Kat?" Kevin asked from the back seat.

"Uh...it's in front on some after school program." Kat answered.

"Thanks," Kevin said. "That helps a lot." After a few minutes they arrived at the new studio.

"Ok people. Here we are. Our new studio." Kat said as everyone got out of the van. The Fade to Black band members looked at their surroundings.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours ok?" Mrs. Milberger asked them.

"Yeah," everyone answered. Just then, Iriana spotted something across the street.

"Hey, Mica...Look over there." Iriana said pointing at the sign School of Rock After School Program.

"You don't think that's where the guys practice, do you?" Mica asked.

"I don't know...but we can't worry about that right now cuz we gotta practice." Iriana said and entered the building. Their new studio was big.

"C'mon everyone...Vindicated." Kat said. Everyone got to their positions and Kevin counted.

Mica:

Hope dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption

Winding in and winding out

The shine of it has caught my eye

And roped me in

So mesmerizing, and so hypnotizing

I am captivated,

I am...

Mica and Lexy:

Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Lexy:

So clear

Like the diamond in your ring

Cut to mirror your intention

Oversized and overwhelmed

The shine of which has caught my eye

And rendered me so isolated, so motivated

I am certain now that I am...

Mica and Lexy:

Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Mica and Lexy:

So turn

Up the corners of your lips

Part them and feel my finger tips

Trace the moment, fall forever

Defense is paper thin

Just one touch and I'd be in

Too deep now to ever swim against the current

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip against the current

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

Mica and Lexy:

Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Lexy: Like hope

Dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption...

**During "Vindicated" at the School of Rock practice.**

While the band was practicing their hit song "School of Rock," Freddy heard something and stopped.

"Do you guys hear that?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah...What or who is that?" Zack answered.

"C'mon, guys. Let's check it out." Dewey said and everyone crossed the street and entered Fade to Black's studio.

When everyone saw Mica, Lexy, Iriana, Hope, Emily, Kat, Lucy, and Kevin, their mouths dropped.

At the end of the song, the SoR band members started clapping. The FtB members were shocked.

"You guys are AWESOME!" Dewey said. "Look's like we got some competish."

"Thanks..." Kat started.

"Dewey...Name's Dewey Finn. I'm the lead singer of School of Rock and this is..." Dewey replied.

"We know who they are and they know who we are, Dewey." Katie said. "They go to Horace Green."

"Oh, ok. Well, we just wanted to check out who was rockin' out over here. We gotta get practicin' for the BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" Dewey said. "You guys should join."

"We'll think about it." Kat said.

"Ok. Well, c ya guys 'round." Dewey said and the SoR members left.

**Author's Note**

Ok, people. That's the end of chapter 4. I hope it was long enough. Please review! Neways, I got a couple of announcements (or whatever you want to call them).

My friend, the author of Hardest Thing to Do, and I are going to post the sequel to Hardest Thing to Do very soon, but won't let us post you fics so instead we're going to put somebody in there. The story will be under my name. E-mail me if you don't understand what I'm saying.

And two, I was thinking of mixing this story with Harry Potter. So it'll be a Harry Potter and School of Rock fic. The two main conflicts in it will be Battle of the Bands and Voldemort. Zack will be Harry's brother, Freddy will be Draco's brother, and Katie will be Hermione's sister blah, blah, blah. Email me about your opinion on that. Well...that's about it so...I'll try to update very soon.

Mica


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers. Here's the nxt chapter of Fade to Black. I didn't get much reviews about the School of Rock/Harry Potter idea so here's what I'm gonna do. Fade to Black will have a **Harry Potter version** and a **Non-Harry Potter version**. Tell me wut u think 'bout tht. Neways here's the 5th chapter of Fade to Black.

Chapter 5

**Saturday at Mica's place**

Zack was standing at Mica's doorstep with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and the other trembling with anxiety. He was wearing jeans a Greed Day shirt. He rang the doorbell and Mica's brother, Kyle, answered the door.

"Hey. You must be Zack. Mica will be down in a minute. Come in." Kyle greeted and Zack went into the Giordello's living room and sat down.

**Meanwhile in Mica's room**

Lexy was helping her sister get ready for her "date." Mica was wearing a jean skirt, a black AC/DC halter, and black flip-flops. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Okay, Mica. He's here." Lexy said as Mica was applying lip gloss.

"Okay. Let's do a quick check. Hair?" Mica asked.

"Perfect."

"Clothes?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Lip gloss?"

"Good."

"Teeth?"

"White as ever."

"Uh...what else?"

"Nothing. You look perfect. Now, go downstairs." Lexy instructed and they both went downstairs.

**Downstairs**

Mica walked down the stairs with Lexy right behind her. Zack saw couldn't help but stare at her(Mica). Mica got to the bottom of the stairs and Zack handed her the flowers.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks. You look great too." Mica replied.

"We better get going. Gotta have you back by 10. " Zack said. Mica picked up her coat and started walking toward the Giordello's garage where Mica's birthday present, a black Z4, from her two brothers was kept. Zack didn't have a car yet so they were going to use Mica's.

Zack, being the gentleman he is, opened the driver's door for Mica, she got in, and Zack shut the door. He walked toward the passenger's side and got in. Mica started the engine and they headed toward the mall.

(AN: I'm going to skip the details about the mall because it's really irrelevant to the **Harry Potter version**. If you want to know what happened on the date, check the **Non-Harry Potter version**.)

**After the concert**

Mica and Zack arrived at the Mooneyham residence. They both got out because Zack's parents wanted to meet Mica.

They went inside and was met by Zack's mother, father, and a raven haired boy.

"Dad, Mom, what's going on?" Zack asked.

"Zachary, you mother and I have something to tell you." Mr. Mooneyham said.

"Mica, you can leave if you want." Zack quietly said.

"It's ok...I'll stay." Mica whispered.

"Zack, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it...Zack, you have an older brother." Mrs. Mooneyham said. "Zack, I'd like you to meet Harry, your brother."


	6. Author's Note

Readers,

Since I am soo busy with school work, I need somebody to write **Fade to Black: Non-Harry Potter Version**. I would like someone who will be able to post a new chapter at least once a week. Pls. review of email me at .

I will try to post the sixth chapter of **Fade to Black: Harry Potter Version**. I have started writing the chapter, but I need to finish it. Anyways, if you are going to volunteer, pls. make sure you have time.

Mica

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Kitty-KattyPryde

Hermione Radcliffe Go Michael

IluvRockN'Roll

Swimmerkitti

The Insane Child

Scary-Girly

silver-blue-scales

ilovekevinclark

Mr Bubbles Rocks


	7. Chapter 6

I was finally able to update!!! Yay!!! Newayz, here's the 6th chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!!! It's kinda short, sorry.

**Chapter 6 **

Monneyham residence

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had a brother. He was in shock and did the only thing he could do. Run. Zack bolted from the house and ran. Mica started to go after him but Mrs. Mooneyham stopped her.

"I think it would be best if he was left alone right now, dear." she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mica replied.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Mr. Mooneyham asked.

"No, it's alright. I was wondering if i could stay until Zack comes back. If that's alright with you?" Mica asked.

"That's perfectly fine. Would you like to phone your parents?" Mrs. Mooneyham answered.

"Yes, please." Mica replied and she called her parents and told them what was going on.

Mr. and Mrs. Mooneyham left the room and left Mica with Harry. After a long pause Mica said, "Sorry 'bout Zack. He never knew he had a brother."

"It's alright." Harry said with his English accent. "I understand. I never knew I had a brother either until yesterday."

"Really? Who told you?" Mica asked anxiously.

"My mentor. Albus Dumbledore." Harry answered.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Mica asked.

"Yeah. You know him?" Harry replied.

"He's my uncle. I haven't seen him in a long time though." Mica answered. "You said he's your mentor?"

Harry: "Yes."

Mica: "So you must be a..."

Harry: "Yes I'm a wizard."

Mica: "You said your name was Harry?"

Harry: "Mm-hmm."

Mica: "You're the famous Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived?"

Harry: "Yeah. I guess you know all about me then."

Mica: "My uncle told me a lot about you. What you've done. The Sorcerer's Stone, Riddle, you're godfather Sirius Black, the Triwizard Tournament, everything. Said he was really proud of you."

Harry: "Dumbledore said that about me?"

Mica: "Yeah. He felt really bad when Sirius....He felt that it was all his fault."

Harry: "He told me that. I didn't believe him at first, but now I do."

Mica: "So...do you know why my uncle suddenly told you about Zack?"

Harry: "Yes, I do... With dumbledore being your uncle, I assume you know all about Voldemort."

Mica: nods

Harry: "Its been 3 years since he returned to full power and he's found out about the prophecy. Do you know what the prophecy says?"

Mica: "Sorry, no."

Harry: "This is what it says. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the Dark Lord knows not...and either must dies while the other surveives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ It just so happens that I'm the "one with the power". With me so far?"

Mica: "Yeah...but I still don't understand what this has to do with Zack?"

Harry: "I'm getting to that. The prophecy says that I have a power Voldemort doesn't know about. Well, that power is my brother, Zack. According to Dumbledore, once Zack is fully trained we'll be able to defeat Voldemort."

Mica: "So...Zack is a-a-a wizard?"

Harry: "Yeah."

Mica: "How come he never received a Hogwarts letter?"

Harry: "That is a question I'm not able to answer. You're going to have to ask Dumbledore that."

Just then Zack, walked in. Mica stood up and said, "Zack, Harry has something important to tell you."

Sensing something in Mica's voice, Zack sat down on the couch and listened to what his brother had to say.


End file.
